29 May 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again my beauties, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, a record that you're going to think, at least initially, that I'm playing at the wrong speed. But not so." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dustball: 'Let Me Lie (7"-Egg Man Like Your Head)' (Damaged Goods) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'The Miracle Of Genuine Pyrex (CD-1000X)' (One Louder) *Effike: 'Kindred (Dave Angel Mix) (Compilation CD-Pangaea 2097)' (Pagoda Recordings) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Pilot Jack Harrison (10"-All Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags)' (Mobstar) wrong track moment *T-Model Ford: 'T-Model Theme Song (LP-Pee-Wee Get My Gun)' (Fat Possum) *Twenty Miles: '20 Miles (3x7"-Ragged Backyard Classics)' (In The Red) :(JP: 'I have to tell you, that's probably the loudest record I've played on BFBS because I had to turn the controls in the studio, as low as they would go to stop it swamping absolutely everything, destroying transmitters around the world.') *Merricks: 'Ciao Ciao Disco (LP-The Sound Of Munich)' (Sub-Up) *Beenie Man & Yellow Man: 'Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7")' (Black Scorpio) *Male Nurse: 'I'm A Man (7"-G-D-R)' (Guided Missile) *Timmy Willis: 'Easy As Saying 1-2-3 (Compilation CD-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1)' (Kent Soul) *Simon Joyner: 'Parachute (LP-Songs For The New Year)' (Sing, Eunuchs!/Shrimper) wrong speed moment *Cuff: 'Evaporate (7"-To Myself)' (Spangle) *Chania River Boys: 'Nimwe Tukuri Ee' phonetic spelling *Melvins: 'Pitfalls In Serving Warrants (CD-Honky)' (Amphetamine Reptile) wrong track moment *''8 p.m. news (edited out)'' *Guided By Voices: 'Bulldog Skin (7")' (Matador) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Wordless Song (LP-Barafundle)' (Fontana) *Morwell Unlimited: 'Morwell Star (LP-Dub Me)' (Morwell Esq.) *DJ Producer: 'Ode To Death Row (12"-The Old Skool Retaliation EP)' (Deathchant) *Armitage Shanks: 'Are Friends Electric? Tubeway Army cover. (7")' (Damaged Goods) *5 Red Caps: 'Don't Fool With Me! (LP-Lenox Avenue Jump)' (Krazy Kat) :(JP: 'That was recorded the week before my 4th birthday...not quite sure why I dug that out of the collection to play to you, just one of those crazy things that I do. What a wacky guy!') *Trigger Happy: 'Looseman (CDS-The Lot's Gone)' (Noodles Music) *French (2): 'Fondly (CD-French)' (Bear) *John Fahey: 'Chelsey Silver, Please Come Home (CD-City Of Refuge)' (Tim/Kerr) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Man Made Of CO² (CD-1000X)' (One Louder) *Swearing At Motorists: 'Painfully Obvious (7"-Tuesday's Pretzel Night)' (Spare Me) :(JP: 'It's on Spare Me Records of Staten Island if you can track it down. Well I mean it is, even if you can't track it down.') *Rhythm Collision: 'Happy As A Clam (split 7" with Travis Cut)' (Speedowax) *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: 'Gruel (CD-Ventilating Deer)' (Hot Air) *Secret Goldfish: 'Everywhere That You Go (CD-Jet Streams)' (Marina) *Zion Train: 'Hovercraft (CD-Single Minded)' (China) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-05-29 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment